To Catch a Culprit
by Dark-Edward
Summary: Part of DBSK's Drama The Uninvited Guest. Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu and Changmin head to recording room to catch the culprit who deleted their music and shredded their clothes. Yunho/Jaejoong and Junsu/Changmin
1. Chapter 1

After they all agreed, Junsu, Changmin, Yunho and Jaejoong headed down to their recording room to catch their uninvited guest. Someone had deleted all their music and chopped up their clothes for the interview. They knew it was someone close to them. Was it the food delivery man? The outfit noona? A ghost? Either way they were going to find out tonight.

"If we re-record our songs, the culprit will probably come back and erase those files."

They all crept into the dark recording room, Jaejoong was last into the room, slamming the door by accident behind him, scaring the group. Yunho gave a fierce glare to Jaejoong, who pinned himself against the door. Junsu held his chest as if his heart was going to jump out. Changmin pointed towards a desk, the perfect hiding spot to jump out and catch the culprit. They all climbed over it, hiding behind it, Jaejoong standing before Yunho grabbed him and pulled him under the desk. Jaejoong layed awkwardly under the desk, Junsu closely behind him, Yunho to his right and Changmin to this left. Changmin groaned, stuffing himself under the desk as well, his long body too big to fit under the small wooden frame.

"To catch the culprit, we need to suffer a bit." Yunho reminded them.

Jaejoong tried to hush Changmin, pressing his finger to his lips and tapping it against them. Jaejoong shuffled, not liking being in the middle. He accidently knocked over Junsu, who was close behind him. Junsu bumped his head on the desk as he tried to stand to get out of the way. He made a loud thud and yelped, startling Changmin. Changmin grabbed Junsu by the hips, pulling him into his lap and placing his hand gently over Junsu's mouth to silence him. Junsu looked up at the maknae who had a finger pushed to his lips. Junsu nodded and Changmin could feel his breathing slow down again, stretching his legs out in front of them. Jaejoong got on his knees, crouching over so that he was not in Yunho's view of the doorway. Yunho felt Jaejoong back up clumsily, a smirk played onto his lips as he moved, positioning himself around Jaejoong so that it was not any more awkward under the small desk. Also not liking the position he was in, Junsu sat up and leaned over Changmin's leg to get a better view of the door. The sudden movement surprised Changmin and he accidently kicked, hitting Yunho in the butt and knocking him forward. Not able to catch himself, Yunho fell on top of Jaejoong, who grunted loudly. Yunho whispered a hot-breathed 'Sorry' into Jaejoong's ear. Jaejoong was about to protest and yell for him to get off when there was a creak behind the door. The leader clapped his hand over Jaejoong's mouth, which only made him want to protest more. The sound behind the door was quiet then it was heard again heading down the hall. A heavy sigh left the man as he released his hyung's mouth.

"That was close." Junsu whispered, now leaning on his elbows and sitting awkwardly in Changmin's lap.

"We do not know when the culprit will come. We might be here all night." Changmin shifted slightly, nudging Junsu's stomach with his leg.

Feeling a protest coming on, Yunho sighed. "We've re-recorded already. Who ever deleted our music before will come back."

"What if they do not know we re-recorded today?" Jaejoong asked.

Yunho leaned a little more of his body weight onto Jaejoong in annoyance. "They'll be here. They have to be close enough to us to get in here and chop up our clothes. They will come."

The three sighed, not wanting to argue with their leader.

At least an hour had the passed. Junsu was now laying back against Changmin, fast asleep, the maknae close to sleep himself. Jaejoong's cheek rested against his arm, the lower half of his body practically numb from the heavy man that layed on top of him. Yunho was dead asleep, his head rested against Jaejoong's shoulder. Jaejoong could feel a small wet spot on his shoulder, it had grown in the last half hour. Changmin's head finally fell as he fell asleep. Yunho suddenly moved, startling Jaejoong as he switched shoulder pillows, shifting his hips as he did so. Groaning tiredly, Jaejoong wiggled his hips. "Yah, Yunho-ah..." Yunho only responded by wrapping his arms around Jaejoong, pulling his chest off the floor. Jaejoong's breath hitched, it did not help him breathe any better. He wiggled harder, clenching his butt and leaning his head to the side to bump Yunho's, the feeling in his lower body returning. The younger moaned before waking up.

"Yunho-ah..."

"Mmmm.... Hyung?" Yunho rubbed his eye, his head feeling too heavy to hold up. "What is it Joongie?"

Jaejoong frowned. "I think we should go back to the room now... I do not think the culprit is coming."

"Nonsense..." Yunho mumbled. "He'll be here any minute..."

Yunho wiggled his hips over Jaejoong's and wrapped his arms around him once more, getting comfortable as much as possible. Jaejoong stiffened, his eyes widened thinking of the impossible. Carefully, he gently shook his hips back and forth, earning a soft moan from the younger man above him. Jaejoong swallowed hard, his suspicion correct.

/Flashback/

Yunho opened the door from the bathroom, "Hey guys, have you guys seen my underwear?"

"It's not in there?" Changmin asked.

"Are...Are any of you guys wearing... My underwear?" Yunho was a bit suspicious.

"Who would wear your underwear? The one with the apples drawn on them..." Jaejoong questioned.

/End Flashback/

Jaejoong swallowed again. He was certain Yunho was not wearing those apple drawn underwear now but... Was he wearing any underwear at all? Had Yunho actually left the apartment without any sort of underwear?

Jaejoong shifted again. He had wished he had went to the bathroom before they left. His hips were pressed hard into the floor, making him feel even more uncomfortable. Yunho moved, his hips softly grinding over Jaejoong's, groaning into his ear. Jaejoong tightened his fist, sounding a sharp gasp.

"Mmm Jaejoong..." Yunho moaned deeply into his ear.

Jaejoong's heart jumped to his throat. He was not sure what was worse: the low voice that whispered in his ear, the growing heat against his backside... Or the fact that his own heat was starting to regain feeling again. Other than those thoughts that disturbed Jaejoong, Yunho had moaned his name hoarsely into his ear.

"Ah... Y-Yunho-ah..." Jaejoong tried to whisper.

He bumped his hips and immediately regretted it as Yunho bumped back. He woke up, wrapping his arms tighter around Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ah..."

"What is it Jaejoong..?"

Jaejoong blushed, not wanting to say it. "Yunho your... My butt..."

Jaejoong only said pieces of his sentences hoping Yunho would read between the lines. He could feel Yunho tense as he heard him swallow hard. Yunho leaned against Jaejoong, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"W-Will you help me..?"

"Help you? Help you with-...!!" Jaejoong jumped with realization, knocking Yunho into the desk above them.

They both look at Changmin and Junsu quickly, hoping they had not woken up. Junsu shuffled in his sleep, his breathing hitching as he slunk back down into Changmin. The two boys sighed in relief.

"P- Please Joongie... It would be... Horrible if anyone saw me like this."

Jaejoong had to admit this was true, not to mention it was only the four boys in the room at the time. But...

"I-I can't..."

"Please Joongie..." Yunho begged, pushing his clothed heat against Jaejoong's behind.

Jaejoong caught his breath in his throat. "I... I am not like you Yunho-ah..."

Yunho frowned. "Not like me..?"

Yunho sat up as much as possible, straddling Jaejoong's hips. His hand moving under Jaejoong's shirt causing goosebumps to grow on the older man's body.

"Yunho-Ah!" Jaejoong gasped as Yunho found one of his nipple and pinched it.

He slapped his hand over Jaejoong's mouth, whispering another hot "Ssh" into his ear. He shivered as Yunho's hand ran down his body, outlining the top of his belt. Jaejoong swallowed hard, trying to mutter a protest over Yunho's hand. Yunho lifted Jaejoong's hips, swiftly brushing against his own. He moaned softly as he tried to breathe calmly. He slid his fingers over Jaejoong's belt, pulling it out of it's loop and trying to open quickly the buckle. Jaejoong struggled underneath him, trying to get Yunho to stop but there was no such luck. Smirking, Yunho undid the last button of Jaejoong's pants and slipped his hand behind the material. Jaejoong struggled more, gasping over Yunho's hand when the younger man grasped the hot flesh.

"Not like me?" Yunho asked, his smirked rubbing against Jaejoong's ear.

Yunho released Jaejoong's mouth, hoping that a long list of protest and profanities would not leave those luscious lips. Instead, Jaejoong caught his breath.

"Are you that desperate Yunho-ah?" Jaejoong was not sure what he'd do if Yunho said yes or no.

"It just happened this way Jaejoong. It cannot be helped."

Yunho softly grinded his hips against Jaejoong's, his hand had left his pants now and was pressed against the floor. Yunho helped himself as he slowly and painfully humped Jaejoong's behind. To Jaejoong, this did not feel good at all. His hips bumped against the hard floor as the man above him moaned deeper. If this was going to happen he at least wanted to enjoy it.

"Yunho-ah..."

Yunho grunted, "Yes Joongie..?"

Jaejoong's face lit up like a tomato, not believing he what he was about to say. "T-touch mine Yunho-ah..."

Jaejoong could not help but bury his face in his arms. The request surprised Yunho but he smiled, having a better idea. He grabbed Jaejoong's hips and flipped him onto his back.

"Y-Yunho-ah?"

Yunho pressed a finger to Jaejoong's lips, leaning over him. He settled himself between Jaejoong's legs, hooking his arms under the older man's shoulders. Yunho only smiled at the confused Jaejoong until he moved his hips. Jaejoong threw his head back as a low groan escaped his throat. Yunho loved having no restrictions the underwear would have given him. The friction of his pants sending little electric pleasure waves through his groin.

"Is this better?" Yunho asked, watching Jaejoong's reaction as he continued to grind slowly.

Jaejoong only responded with a low moan, his eyes clamped shut. Yunho started to move faster, the friction heating up and Jaejoong felt like he was going to go over the edge.

"Wait!" He yelled in a whisper, Yunho suddenly stopped, thinking Jaejoong might have heard something.

Jaejoong blushed again," I do not want... I don't want it to..."

Yunho creased his brow, not sure what his hyung was trying to say. Thinking it would be better just to show Yunho what he meant, Jaejoong pulled his shirt up and pushed down his pants and underwear, enough that he was free of the cotton restraints. Yunho's eyes widened, completely confused but feeling twice as turned on. Jaejoong felt nervous when he saw Yunho focused on his lower half.

"I-I do not want to get my pants dirty..." he said, trying to get Yunho's attention back.

Yunho swallowed, "Of course." he said, doing the same with his own pants.

The tense air set in as both boys were frozen now being completely free of unwanted fabric. Yunho's sudden control was slipping away as he tried not to look at the beautiful body before him.

"Yunho-ah... We should..." Jaejoong trailed off feeling exposed and more vulnerable now.

"Ah... Right..." Yunho's shaky hand reached out, grabbing Jaejoong's heat.

"Ah Yunho-ah! Not so hard..."

Yunho nodded, apologizing with his eyes. He slowly began to pump Jaejoong, loosening his grip. Although the friction the pants had caused was great, this felt better.

"Mmm Yunho-ah..." Jaejoong moaned, causing Yunho to tense.

The older mans voice was pleasure to his ears that travelled down to his groin. Jaejoong was moaning his name more softly now as he continued to pump him and quicken his pace. Jaejoong thrusted into Yunho's hand, occasionally bumping against the younger boy's ignored erection. Yunho lifted Jaejoong's hips on top of his, his erection rubbing against his hand as he stroked Jaejoong. Jaejoong looked up at Yunho, who looked at bit unsatisfied. He sighed, knowing of another way for Yunho's release.

"Yunho-ah.." he panted, putting his hand over Yunho's to stop him.

Yunho blinked, looking into Jaejoong's eyes that seemed to suck him in. He leaned over, his lips inches from the boys, who was four weeks older than he.

"Yunho-ah..." Jaejoong said again.

He grabbed Yunho's hot length which surprised him as he bowed his head to moan.

"Put it inside...Put it inside me Yunho-ah."

Yunho stopped breathing, his eyes wide as he was not sure what Jaejoong had said. He fumbled with his words.

Jaejoong caressed his cheek, "You want to feel good too, yah?"

Yunho nodded slightly hearing the serious tone in Jaejoong's voice. Jaejoong blushed, the intense stare he was receiving from Yunho was a bit unnerving. Feeling that Yunho was not going to take charge, Jaejoong grabbed Yunho's hand, pulling his fingers into his mouth. He licked and sucked on his fingertips, earning a satisfied groan. Jaejoong moaned over his fingers as Yunho began thrusting his hips unconsciously. Once satisfied with Yunho's fingers, he slipped the hand between his legs hoping now that Yunho would take the hint. He did, gliding his fingers down to Jaejoong's entrance. He toyed with the tiny hole, circling it before sticking a finger in. Jaejoong twitched, slamming his eyes shut. The invading feeling was not one that he was comfortable with. He swallowed down that feeling as Yunho shoved in another finger, slowly pushing those fingers in and sliding out. Yunho pumped his fingers in and out of Jaejoong, making him writhe his hips over Yunho. He scissored his fingers before pulling them out. He looked at Jaejoong who was panting and looking back at him with lust in his eyes. Yunho grabbed his member, nudging it against Jaejoong's entrance. He pushed inside Jaejoong's tightness. Jaejoong was not as ready as he had thought as he gasped loudly, grabbing handfuls of Yunho's shirt.

Yunho leaned over Jaejoong, placing a kiss on his forehead and whispering," Ssh... Just relax... Relax..." he kissed Jaejoong's cheek before nibbling on his ear. Jaejoong moaned softly.

"I'm going to move..." Yunho slowly pulled out and pushed in, being gentle with Jaejoong beneath him.

This felt worse than Yunho's fingers but Jaejoong knew his fingers would not be a good enough release.

"Relax..." Yunho said. "You're too tight." He grunted, trying to calm Jaejoong down.

"You would be too if you had a coc-..."

Yunho covered Jaejoong's mouth, looking over at the other two still asleep. Junsu had moved again, startling Yunho. Jaejoong's heart met with his throat again until he felt Yunho move. His hips moving a bit faster, not giving Jaejoong time to adjust.

"W-wait Yunho-ah..." he could feel pain in his rear, wishing it was numb again.

"We can't stop now... The others might wake up."

Yunho was right. Jaejoong closed his eyes, baring with the pain. Jaejoong was still too tense for Yunho. He frowned before slipping Jaejoong's member through his hand. Jaejoong tightened around him but he knew it was a good feeling. He thrusted in deeper, hitting something that made Jaejoong buck his hips up. Liking this reaction, Yunho hit it again and Jaejoong moaned loudly. Yunho no longer cared if they were heard. Yunho pounded into Jaejoong, pumping his hot shaft. Jaejoong closed his eyes tight, his head thrown back in pleasure. Yunho watched his lover's reactions, making him harder. He bit down on Jaejoong's neck, pounding into him faster. Jaejoong moaned louder, sometimes saying Yunho's name, sometimes saying incoherent words. Yunho pumped Jaejoong faster, matching his thrusts as his vision turned from black to white.

"So close..."

"Ah... Yunho-ah!"

Jaejoong felt like he could not take anymore as Yunho's stroked him hard and fast. He screamed in pleasure as his came, spilling his seed over Yunho's and his own body. Jaejoong gripped Yunho tighter, his own hips thrusting to drive Yunho deeper inside him. Yunho winced, feeling like his life was being sucked out of him. His body stiffened as he moaned loudly into Jaejoong's neck, pouring his hot, milky liquid into the older boy's cavern. Jaejoong's body twitched, shaking out all the white substance Yunho had in him. Yunho panted, falling on top of Jaejoong. Both boys breathing was surrounding one another in the sound proof room. That is until another voice caught their attention.

"A-ah Changmin-da!"


	2. Changmin and Junsu

Changmin and Junsu's POV

I've never read a fanfic where Junsu was the more aggressive so it was hard for me to write! Hope you like it!

* * *

Junsu gripped his chest tight. When Jaejoong had slammed the door he thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest. They had to be quiet and sneaky to catch the culprit. The culprit that had cut up their clothes and erased all their music.

"If we re-record our songs, the culprit will probably come back and erase those files."

Changmin pointed to a desk, hinting to use it to hide. The group climbed over the table. Changmin watched as Yunho pulled Jaejoong down to hide. Changmin groaned, trying to huddle himself under the tiny desk. It looked bigger from when he first walked in. He was too big to hide here.

"To catch the culprit, we need to suffer a bit." Yunho reminded them.

Changmin looked at Jaejoong as he hushed him. He knew he had to be quiet but he thought of the pain later to come if he was in this position for too long. Jaejoong shuffled, causing Junsu to bump his head and stumble backwards. Changmin saw a crash coming from his hyung so he grabbed Junsu's hips and pulled him into his lap for a softer, quieter landing. He gently covered Junsu's mouth with his hand. Junsu looked up at him as he pressed his finger to his lips like Jaejoong had done to him. His hyung nodded, breathing normally again after calming down. Changmin stretched out his legs, now sitting flat on his butt on the floor. He was now sitting behind the desk.

Junsu moved suddenly, leaning himself over Changmin's leg. It startled the maknae and he kicked, knocking Yunho over and on top of Jaejoong. He felt Junsu giggle against his leg. He would get in trouble later for this. He was about to mumbled an apology when Yunho slapped a hand over Jaejoong's mouth. There was a creak behind the door that grabbed their attention. Junsu shuffled back, feeling too close to the door. Changmin did not like the way Junsu was rolling over his leg but he could not open his mouth to protest. It was quiet behind the door until the sound picked up as the footsteps lead away from the door and down the hallway.

"That was close." Junsu whispered, now leaning on his elbows and sitting awkwardly in Changmin's lap.

"We do not know when the culprit will come. We might be here all night." Changmin shifted slightly, nudging Junsu's stomach with his leg.

Feeling a protest coming on, Yunho sighed. "We've re-recorded already. Who ever deleted our music before will come back."

"What if they do not know we re-recorded today?" Jaejoong asked.

Yunho leaned a little more of his body weight onto Jaejoong in annoyance. "They'll be here. They have to be close enough to us to get in here and chop up our clothes. They will come."

The three sighed, not wanting to argue with their leader.

At least an hour had passed. Junsu was now laying back against Changmin, fast asleep, the maknae close to sleep himself. Yunho was fast asleep and Jaejoong was still awake. Changmin felt his eyelids grow heavy. The calm breathing of Junsu was like a lullaby. He watched as Junsu would rise and fall with his chest. The smaller boy seemed like a sleeping child. Changmin's eyes felt to heavy to keep open so no longer fighting it, he closed his eyes.

A sudden noise woke Changmin, Junsu moved in his lap, adjusting before cuddling up against him. A small smile went to Changmin's lips. 'How cute...' He closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

"Mm..." Changmin stirred from his sleep a bit later.

He felt Junsu pressed close to him, even more than before. He opened his eyes to see Junsu still sitting in his lap but his eyes were wide open.

"H-hyu-..."

Junsu looked at him with a frightened gaze which stopped Changmin in mid sentence.

"W-wait Yunho-ah..."

Changmin looked up and froze, shocked. 'Y-Yunho-Hyung and...' he swallowed hard '...Jaejoong-Hyung?'

Junsu twitched in his lap, averting his attention. Junsu panted softly, his hand between his legs. Changmin swallowed hard, watching Junsu move his hand up and down over his pants.

"Hyung..." He whispered.

Junsu looked up at him then at Yunho and Jaejoong. Changmin swallowed the lump in his throat.

"H-hyung stop..." He said, putting his hand on Junsu's shoulder.

"No." Junsu whispered.

Changmin was about to protest when he heard Jaejoong's moans echo through the room. The sounds started at his ears and rippled to his groin. His eyes travelled to the couple on the other side of the desk. His heart pounded as he watched horrified. He was sure he would've kept watching if not for Junsu crawling over his lap, his legs moving to either side of Changmin's waist.

"J-Junsu-hyung..!" Changmin yelled into a whisper.

He could feel a bulge on his stomach that he was sure was Junsu's... Junsu's... He gasped when he felt Junsu grind in his lap. His eyes found Junsu's.

"Wha-what're you..?"

"Quiet Changmin-da..."

Junsu grinded again and Changmin could feel himself begin to get hard. The scene in front of him and the dance that played on his lap were threatening him to lose control. He grabbed Junsu's behind, earning a yelp in his ear. Junsu pressed his body into Changmin, nibbling on his ear.

"Changmin-da..." He moaned.

Changmin's heart pounded faster. He choked, trying to swallow, did Junsu really want this or was just in the heat of the moment? No matter the answer, Changmin could feel the heat. He moaned when Junsu bit down harshly on his ear.

"Please stop Hyung..."

But Junsu ignored him, continuing to nibble on Changmin's ear, making his way down his neck. Changmin sighed.

"Changmin-da..."

"W-what..?" Changmin asked Junsu quietly, closing his eyes.

Junsu's hand dropped to Changmin's lap. He inhaled sharply, grabbing Junsu's hand.

"You're already like this... We might as well do it."

Changmin could not believe the words coming out of his hyung's mouth. He sighed, peering over Junsu's shoulder at the moaning couple. Sighing, Changmin closed his eyes and opened them again to a lusty looking Junsu.

"Okay..." He said.

He reached between them, grabbing one handful of Junsu's ass and the other of the hot shaft.

"Ah Changmin-da! Not so roughly..."

"S-sorry.." Changmin muttered. He just wanted this to be over now.

Junsu rested his forehead against the crook of Changmin's neck, his hand sliding down Changmin's body and to the top of his pants. He ripped the belt apart and unzipped his pants. Changmin's eye widened at the speed of Junsu. He probably would not be able to wear these again. Or at least the belt. Junsu slipped his hand into Changmin's pants, grabbing his hard member and pulled it out of his pants. Changmin squeezed Junsu's behind roughly, his breath hitching in his throat.

"H-hyung..."

"Undo my pants Changmin-da..." Junsu ordered.

Changmin did as his hyung told him too, nervously undoing his pants. He swallowed hard, pulling down the tight material to expose the hard member. Junsu wiggled out of his pants, snaking his way down Changmin's body. Junsu grabbed Changmin's hard length, sealing his lips over it. Changmin gasped, an even hotter heat covering his own. Junsu ran his tongue up and down the shaft, coating it in saliva. It made a popping noise as Junsu let it slip from his mouth. He vibrated his mouth over the tip, causing Changmin to moan loudly. Junsu nibbled on a vein, stroking the length with his hand. He felt it twitch and he let it go.

Changmin groaned in displeasure until he felt Junsu's hands on his shoulders. He popped an eye one to see his erection disappear into Junsu's body. He slammed his head back, hitting the wall behind him. Junsu bit his lip trying to prevent a loud groan from escaping his mouth. Junsu was tight, but it felt good. Changmin's hands found Junsu's hips as he pulled them up, slamming them back down on his shaft.

Junsu gasped, digging his nails into Changmin's shoulders. Junsu rocked his hips into Changmin's, earning small moans of pleasure as his head was tilted back.

"C-Changmin-da.." Junsu choked.

Changmin opened his eyes, catching Junsu's gaze. He felt something hit his stomach as Junsu moved his hips up and down. He looked between them to see Junsu's heat bob up and down. He grabbed it suddenly, making Junsu shiver.

Junsu buried his face in Changmin's neck, still bouncing on the maknae's hips and moaning his name.

"A-ah hyung..." Changmin moaned as Junsu tightened around him.

As Junsu would lift his hips, Changmin would slam them back down, pounding him roughly. Changmin pumped Junsu in their love making rythem, lightly squeezing the head and slipping his finger over the slit.

"A-ah Changmin-da!"

Changmin could feel his release coming as well as Junsu's as he tightened around him again. Junsu's screamed his name as he rocked his hips hard for the last time, coming hard on Changmin's stomach. Changmin continued to thrust into Junsu, who was still spasming from his orgasm.

"A-ah hyung!"

Changmin came, thrusting himself in deeply, his seed leaking down Junsu's thigh. Junsu collapsed on top of Changmin, panting roughly. He could feel the maknae's heartbeat as his raced just as fast. Junsu looked into Changmin's eyes, their faces inches apart.

"A-ahem..."

Junsu and Changmin's eyes flew wide open. Changmin's eyes slowly travelled as Junsu just as slowly turned to look at Yunho and Jaejoong. Jaejoong raised a brow as Yunho's mouth was dropped open.

"Ch-Ch..." Junsu stumbled on his words.

Changmin groaned as he felt Junsu nervously squeeze him.

"H-hyung..."

Jaejoong looked back at Yunho, who still looked shocked. "Yunho-ah..."

Yunho looked at Jaejoong, who closed his mouth for him.

"I think we should leave now..." This time he was serious.

Yunho nodded, thinking that this time was the right time. Yunho got up, doing up his pants and offered a hand to help up Jaejoong. He took the offered hand, stuttering slightly as he felt a trickle down his leg. He glared at Yunho. Yunho's eyes widened as he apologized six times. Jaejoong mumbled something about getting him back later as he pulled on his pants.

Junsu stood, stumbling a bit. Changmin stood as well, pulling up his pants. He helped Junsu put his clothing back on still watching him stumble.

"Do you want me to... Carry you on my back?" Changmin offered.

Junsu blushed. "S-sure..."

They carefully climbed over the table, Jaejoong and Junsu were careful not to make even more of a mess in their pants. Just as Changmin was done helping Junsu off the table, the door swung open...


	3. The End

They carefully climbed over the table. Just as Changmin was done helping Junsu off the table, the door swung open...

"What are you guys doing here?" The security guard asked, scaring the group of four.

"What about you, sir?" Yunho asked.

"What do you mean, what about me? I am on patrol. They told me to be stricter here."

"We were..." Junsu froze, forgetting why they were there.

"We're here trying to catch the culprit." Yunho finished.

"What?" The guard asked

"Did you hear that?" Yunho asked, hearing footsteps approach the door again.

The door slowly opened as someone walked in and they all attacked.

"What's going on? Why are you doing this?!" Yoochun asked.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Yunho asked, looking confused at Yoochun.

"I heard you guys were all here, so I came. You did not catch the culprit yet?"

The four of them scratched their heads, in fact they had forgotten all about it about fifteen minutes ago.

They got back to the room and Junsu forgot all about the piggyback ride Changmin had offered him. They all had walked back to the room on their own feet. Junsu cleared his throat when the four of them stood awkwardly in the living room.

"I-I'm going to have a shower..." He said, heading towards the bathroom.

"I'll... I'll wash your back..." Changmin said, following Junsu into the bathroom and shoving him in.

Yunho headed towards his room but paused in the doorway.

"Yah Joongie... I need you to look at some of this music with me..."

Jaejoong suddenly got up and followed the leader into his bedroom and shut the door.

Yoochun plopped down on the couch. "What's up with everyone?" he asked himself. He picked up the remote and was about to flick on the TV when he heard a thud come from the bathroom...


	4. Chapter 4 Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin

Yoochun plopped down on the couch. "What's up with everyone?" he asked himself. He picked up the remote and was about to flick on the TV when he heard a thud come from the bathroom. His eyes shifted side to side waiting another noise to signal a sign of everything being okay. When he did not hear anything, Yoochun jumped to his feet. He knocked on the bathroom door."Everything okay in there?"  
Silence from the other side of the door.  
"Hey!" Yoochun shouted.  
"E-everything is fine hyung..." Changmin called out, his voice wavering.  
Not entirely convinced, Yoochun hung around the bathroom door. A sharp squeak, that could be mistaken for Junsu, came from inside the creased his brow. What was going on in there? Yoochun slowly twisted the doorknob, peeking inside the bathroom. The shower was running behind the yellow opaque curtain. He could not make out two bodylines but from the clothes on the floor he figured they were both in there... crept closer to the shower.  
"A-ah Changmin-da... It's already clean..."Yoochun did not think any of that, as much as he should of. He peeked his head behind the shower curtain, almost pulling it off the rod.  
"Yah! Changmin!"Changmin jumped, turning around and almost slipping in the tub, his fingers sliding out of Junsu. Yoochun looked furious as he saw Junsu pressed against the wall, his legs spread.  
"Yah! Changmin, what are you doing?" He whipped open the curtain, climbing into the quickly out of the way as Yoochun went for Junsu, pulling him into his arms. His death glare slowly became a wide eyed stare as he felt something hard press against his leg. Junsu blushed into Yoochun's chest.  
"What's going on here..?" Yoochun asked, not letting go of Junsu because he was too afraid to look into his looked down though Yoochun stared straight at him. His eyes tried not to wander downwards where Changmin's groin condition matched Junsu's.  
"Ah... Hyung..." Junsu said, raising his head from Yoochun's chest.  
Yoochun still refused to look at the naked man in his arms. He swallowed hard trying not to picture the naked Junsu in his mind. He felt his temperature rise, blaming it on the water still running. His clothes now getting soaked. He was wearing a lot of clothes.  
"It's okay hyung..." Junsu said, "Changmin-da wasn't... He wasn't hurting me."  
For a brief moment, Yoochun looked at Junsu, looking back up quickly as his eyes met The smaller man's.  
"Then... Then what were you..." Yoochun paused, swallowing hard again,"..Doing?"  
Junsu pushed gently away from Yoochun, standing next to Changmin. Yoochun could not help but look, Junsu's body was too beautiful not to stare.  
"Changmin-da was washing me." Junsu finished.  
Yoochun creased his brow." Like that? What for?"  
It was Junsu who swallowed hard this time. Changmin would have swallowed the lump but it refused to move down his throat.  
"I-I was dirty there hyung..."  
Yoochun did not want to seem like an idiot and ask why. He knew why. He stared at Changmin, the water beating down on him felt like pellets and the temperature rose another ten degrees. He raised his finger, pointing at Changmin and looking at slowly nodded, hoping Yoochun would not shoot a stabbing glare at him.  
"Why?" Yoochun asked, the hurt replacing his hate on his did feel a little hurt. Junsu had went to Changmin instead of him. He thought they were best friends.  
"Yoochun-hyung.."Junsu stepped forward, seeing the hurt plague Yoochun's face."It was... Well we were..."  
Junsu could not really explain why it had happened, it just had. He was not going to explain it was because of Yunho and Jaejoong.  
"It.. Just happened." Changmin said, feeling a little hurt that he was used for the moment.  
"And this?" Yoochun asked, his hurt growing on his face.  
Junsu and Changmin looked at each other. There really was no explanation for it. When the word 'shower' had left Junsu's mouth, a mental image of Junsu naked popped into Changmin's head. If Junsu had not allowed it, Changmin would not have joined him in the shower.  
Taking the silence as a bad sign, Yoochun bowed his head. "I see..."  
He grabbed the shower curtain, stepping out of the tub.  
"Wait hyung!" Junsu wrapped his arms around Yoochun, pulling him back into the shower.  
Yoochun stumbled backwards, slamming Junsu into the wall. He knocked the air out of the younger man's lungs.  
Yoochun gasped. "I'm sorry Junsu!"  
Junsu smiled, wrapping his arms around Yoochun's neck. He got to his toes, placing a small kiss on Yoochun's lips.  
"I love you hyung."  
Yoochun's eyes widened as his heart began to race."R-really?"  
Junsu nodded, smiled, wrapping his arms around Junsu and hugging him tight. Changmin shuffled in the shower, feeling like a by-stander. He was not quite done his shower yet. He pressed himself close to the shower wall as he moved closer to the water spray. The lovers could take this outside, he accidently touched Junsu as he shuffled by. Junsu turned his head, watching Changmin bring himself under the water once again. Yoochun raised his head from his lover's shoulder. His eyes could not help but fall to Changmin's behind. But someone else's behind wanted more attention. Junsu wiggled his hips again Yoochun's clothed thought of an idea, a confident smirked played on his lips. Twirling Junsu, he grabbed his hips from behind and pushed him into Changmin.  
"Y-yah hyung?" Junsu slammed his hands against the wall, his face inches from Changmin's who had turned just before Junsu was shoved before him.  
"Hyung?" Junsu asked again, his eyes moving away from Changmin's face.  
Changmin pressed himself hard against the wall, trying to stay away from Junsu's body as much as possible. He did not think he could stand another stare down by breathed out raggedly, his hand tracing up Junsu's behind. Junsu shivered, bowing his head and closing his eyes. He felt himself stiffen again, his hard-on returning. As Changmin watched his hyung's reaction, he could not help but react as leaned over Junsu, pressing his wet clothed body against him.  
"Yah Junsu... Kiss him...Kiss Changmin."  
Both boys eyes grew wide.  
"H-hyung..?" Changmin looked at Yoochun over Junsu's shoulder.  
"Do it Junsu." Yoochun said, lightly squeezing the duck butt.  
Junsu shuttered, taking his hand off the wall and caressing Changmin's cheek.  
"Wait hyung..." Changmin stopped him, not wanting Junsu to do something because he was ordered too, not that Changmin would mind the kiss.  
Junsu leaned in, pecking Changmin softly on the lips. He felt the caress of soft lips as he melted into the quick kiss. Junsu leaned back against Yoochun until he could feel the cloth behind him. Yoochun shook his head, not satisfied.  
"Not like that... Like this..."  
Yoochun grabbed a fistful of Changmin's hair, smashing their lips together. Changmin struggled under the kiss until Yoochun pushed his tongue inside his mouth. The maknae grabbed Junsu's shoulders as Yoochun explored his mouth with his tongue. Yoochun pulled Changmin's mouth away, looking satisfied.  
"Like that." He said blinked, was hyung serious?  
Yoochun pushed the two into the wall, pinning Junsu tightly between them.  
"It's okay Junsu... It'll feel good I promise."  
Yoochun ran his fingers up Junsu's thigh. It seemed every action was pre-rewarded with a tease. Junsu reached up, pulling Changmin's face down as he pressed his lips to the others'. The older boy ran his tongue over Changmin's bottom lip before nibbling on it. The maknae sighed into Junsu's mouth. Changmin sucked on Junsu's tongue as he pushed inside his mouth, Junsu doing the same once his tongue and Changmin's returned to his own felt a hard heat on his behind and at his front, causing him to let go of Changmin's tongue with a 'pop'. Yoochun bit down on Junsu's shoulder, his lover wincing.  
"Hyung... What are we..?" Junsu asked, turning his head.  
Yoochun undid his belt, letting his pants and underwear fall to the tub floor. He kicked the discarded clothing to the back of the tub.  
"Since we're already here..."  
Yoochun reached in front of Junsu, grabbing his hard shuttered as Yoochun rubbed his shaft against his behind. Yoochun lightly stroked the hot flesh, encasing his hand around the tip. Junsu buried his face into Changmin's neck, moaning. More shocks of pleasure rippled through the maknae's body as he grew harder. Yoochun nudged Junsu's entrance with his length causing his lover to push out his his hip, Yoochun pushed inside Junsu swiftly. Junsu gasped over Changmin's neck, sinking his teeth into the pale flesh. Changmin gritted his teeth, griping his hyung's wrist. This was not the first time in the day Junsu felt this way but he knew he was being stretched more with Yoochun. He panted into Changmin's neck, trying to steady his breathing as Yoochun began to move his hips back and forth. He felt the way his younger friend tensed, his hands fallen at his side. Reaching out in front of him, Junsu began to lightly stroke Changmin's erection.  
"A-ah hyung..." Changmin inhaled sharply.  
Yoochun thrusted in deep, causing Junsu to moan and tightly grip Changmin. The maknae's hips twitched, pressing forward. Junsu moved his hand faster, slipping down the length and tightening as he moved back up. Changmin panted, thrusting his hips against Junsu's hand with every pump.  
"C-Changmin-da..." Junsu panted.  
Changmin raised his head, looking into Junsu's eyes.  
"Touch mine too..."  
Changmin swallowed his moan as he reached out, grabbing the base of Junsu's stiffened member and pumping. The water pouring down on them only made Changmin's hand slip faster. Junsu's breath hitched his throat as he forgot how to breathe. Yoochun pounded him from behind and Changmin pumped him in the front. The feeling was overwhelming, his legs barely allowing him to stand. Changmin was now helping Junsu stroke him, not that he minded. He watched Junsu shake and moan, his visual added to the pleasure. Yoochun grabbed Junsu's hips roughly, squeezing the soft flesh and reddening it. He pounded harshly into his lover, bouncing his hips as the sound of skin slapping echoed the tiny room. Junsu's breathing quickened, his grip tightening on both Yoochun and Changmin at the same time. Yoochun leaned over Junsu, thrusting harder into his lover, almost at his limit. Junsu cried out, his body suddenly spasming as he came, spilling his speed all over Changmin. Changmin felt Junsu's release, the length twitching in his hand. His own heat close to climax when Junsu pressed himself against the maknae. The smaller man's body created a better friction, rubbing Changmin's manhood between their bodies.  
"Nngh hyung!"  
Changmin grunted before coming hard. His sticky, white mess pouring onto their bodies and spreading across their chests as Junsu continued to press against Changmin. Yoochun felt his lover close tightly around him. Not fighting his release, he bucked his hips forward, shooting his thick stream deeply into Junsu. His hips still twitching from the aftermath. They leaned against Changmin, pressing him into the wall. Junsu fell to his knees, the water pouring onto his head.  
"H-hyung..?" Changmin asked panting.  
"I'm okay Changmin-da..."  
Yoochun rested his palms flat on the wall behind Changmin. The taller boy was inches from him. Yoochun raised his head, looking into Changmin's eyes. He could still sense lust there. He bit his lip, leaning in and seizing the maknae's. Changmin's gasped into his hyung's mouth. Yoochun took the opportunity to probe the younger's mouth with his tongue. His hand fell from the wall, gliding over Changmin's chest and pinching a nipple. Changmin's hip twitched, bumping Junsu who sat on the tub floor. Junsu turned his head to see a growing length in front of his face. His eyes widened. He looked up to see Yoochun liplocked with Changmin. Junsu began to stroke the younger man's thighs, working his way inwards. Changmin gasped when he felt a hot, wet tongue around his manhood. Breaking away from Yoochun, the older man looked to what had the taller boy's attention. He smirked when he watched as his lover bob his head over Changmin's member. Yoochun bit down on the maknae's ear, leaving a red trail down his neck to his collarbone. Changmin moaned, running his fingers through Yoochun's hand and placing his other hand on top of Junsu's head. Junsu pressed his tongue against the hot length, licking up and down. He nibbled on the tip, flicking his tongue over the slit. He felt the thick shaft grow harder in his mouth when his hair was gripped tight. Changmin panted and moaned, his breath coming out ragged.  
"A-ah... Hyung..."  
Changmin creased his brow, biting his lip as he watches his manhood slip between Junsu's lips. Those lips... Were perfect for this. The way they fit over his length. The way they caressed the skin. Changmin threw his head back, moaning deeply in his throat as he closed his eyes. There was a sudden popping noise and a cold chill tickled Changmin. He opened his eyes to see Yoochun pull Junsu back. Junsu got up, slipping behind Changmin. Yoochun wrapped his arms around Changmin's waist, pulling him closer. His lips found the maknae's again, softly licking them. Yoochun's hands sneakily slipped down to Changmin's ass, grabbing it roughly and pressing his hips into him. Their erections rubbed against each other causing both men to moan. Yoochun's hands made their way farther down Changmin's behind, groping the bottom of his cheeks before spreading them. Changmin's eyes widened, his lips still connected to the older man's. He tensed when he felt a hot tongue press against his entrance. He broke away from Yoochun's lips  
"W-wait hyung..."  
Changmin looked behind, still in Yoochun's grasp. Junsu licked around Changmin's tiny hole, his tongue making circles around it. His fingers traced the invisible circles his tongue had made but then disappeared into Changmin's body. Changmin grunted, pressing his body into Yoochun. His hyung peeked over his shoulder, watching as Junsu's fingers probed Changmin's ass. He felt the maknae tense again, gripping his shoulder tight as he figured another finger was added.  
"How does it feel?" Yoochun asked, not really knowing the feeling himself.  
"Strange." Changmin replied, pressed his hips up to avoid the probing fingers.  
Junsu added another finger, scissoring them inside Changmin. His tongue joined his fingers as he licked the maknae's entrance. Changmin moaned, slowly rubbing his erection against Yoochun's stomach.  
"Junsu..." Yoochun said smiling.  
Junsu slid his fingers away from Changmin's body, getting to his feet. Yoochun leaned Changmin against Junsu, grabbing under his thigh and pulling up his leg. Changmin swallowed hard.  
"H-hyung?"  
Yoochun pushed inside Changmin without warning. He gasped loudly, lifting his hips higher to get away from the pain. It did not feel good at all. He winced when Yoochun pushed in farther.  
"No more hyung..." Changmin cried.  
"It hurts..."  
Yoochun caressed Changmin's back, massaging him softly.  
"Relax Changmin... If you relax it won't hurt as much. Don't forget to breathe."  
Changmin exhaled the breath he had been holding. A hand covering his length suddenly surprised Changmin. Junsu began lightly stroking his hot shaft to take his mind off the temporary pain.  
"I'm going to move now Changmin." Yoochun warned.  
Changmin nodded, not wanting to continue at all. He winced and panted roughly, the pain not subsiding. He felt Junsu's hot breath in his ear, whispering him to relax. Yoochun groaned as he was squeezed from inside the maknae's body. Junsu ran his hands all over Changmin's body, pinching one of his nipples. The maknae pushed against Junsu, pushing Yoochun farther inside. Yoochun took a hold of Changmin's hips, slowly and softly thrusting, careful not to cause the maknae anymore pain. Gently, the oldest hyung took Changmin's manhood in his hand, twisting his hand around the base. Changmin moaned, arching his back. Yoochun began to move faster. Changmin still did not feel pleasure from it but it no longer hurt either. Soon enough he was moving his own hips to Yoochun's rhythm. Yoochun hit him at another angle and Changmin wiggled, almost falling out of Junsu's arms.  
"H-hyung!"  
It surprised Yoochun as he hit it again, making the maknae squirm in pleasure.  
"Again hyung!"  
Yoochun felt Changmin tighten around him, the length in his hand grew hotter. Junsu nibbled on the youngest's ear as Yoochun began to pump and thrust faster, hitting the spot Changmin had made clear he liked. Changmin felt the breath on his ear getting hotter. He reached behind, his hand slipping over Junsu's manhood.  
"A-ah Changmin-da..." Junsu moaned, closing his eyes.  
Yoochun lifted Changmin's hips, pounding into him harder, his own length growing so hard and he thought he would explode.  
"Ngh Changmin.."  
With every thrust, he pushed Changmin against Junsu, who continued to stroke the smallest boy. Junsu's hands still fondled the maknae's body only more clumsy now as they were all so close in reaching their climax. Changmin gave a final moan as he came, his back arching and his behind becoming tighter. Yoochun watched as the hard length twitched in his hand, hot seed dripping down his hand and onto Changmin's stomach. It made Yoochun grunt and hold his breath as his manhood suddenly convulsed, releasing the creamy substance into Changmin's hole, filling him up. Junsu cried out, falling into Changmin as he came. He pressed into the maknae, holding on to him as he shook out his orgasm. The three of them fell into the bottom of the tub, showering still running over them. The water had started running cold now and they skin becoming prune like. They sat under the water, still panting through the aftermath. They heard a suddenly click and the shower curtain swung open again.  
"What are you guys doing?" Yunho asked, looking not so confused.  
"Washing each others backs." Yoochun smiled tiredly.  
Yunho raised a brow. "Well hurry up, I need to shower too."  
Yunho left the boys, none of them moving until they heard the click of the door. Junsu got to his knees to turn off the shower. Changmin leaned over the edge of the tub to grab a towel. Yoochun stopped Junsu from turning off the water completely. Changmin picked up their clothing, still trying to find a towel but was interrupted when he felt a finger enter his body. He quickly turned his head to see Yoochun.  
"Yah Changmin... You're dirty here... It's leaking."  
Changmin groaned as Yoochun cleaned him up, trying not to feel pleasure from it. Once satisfied, Yoochun stepped out of the shower first. Junsu turned the water off and sat back in the tub. Yoochun looked for a towel, grabbing a random one then looked at his clothes soaked in the tub. His heart pounded.  
"You think Yunho saw those?" Yoochun asked, pointing to the pile of wet clothes.  
The two boys looked at each other, knowing Yunho probably did not care. Not today.  
"I doubt it." Changmin said, seeing the fear in Yoochun's eyes.  
He climbed out of the tub, quickly towel drying himself and putting his clothes back on. Yoochun helped Junsu out of the tub, handing him a towel. He patted down the smaller man's body and helped him dress, Junsu swatting him away a couple times. They all left the steamy bathroom, heading straight for their rooms to go to sleep. They were all tired now, if not even more from before.  
Yoochun sighed sadly, climbing into his bed. Junsu raised his head off the pillow.  
"Hyung? What's the matter?"  
"I have to go to a funeral tomorrow."  
Changmin and Junsu raised both their heads to see each other. Junsu got out of bed and sit on the edge of Yoochun's.  
"Was it someone close hyung?"  
Yoochun buried his face into his blankets, covering his head.  
"An old friend."  
The bed dipped on the other side of him. Two pairs of arms wrapped around him, making him pop his head out from the sheets.  
"I'm sorry hyung." Changmin said, hugging Yoochun to his chest.  
Junsu cuddled Yoochun from behind, pulling him close.  
"We'll stay with you tonight hyung, so you won't be alone."  
Yoochun's eyes began to sting as he buried his face into Changmin's chest. "Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5 Yunho, Jaejoong

Yunho headed towards his room but paused in the doorway.  
"Yah Joongie... I need you to look at some of this music with me..."  
Jaejoong suddenly got up and followed the leader into his bedroom and shut the door.  
Yunho got to his desk, plopping down in the chair and turning on the computer. Jaejoong pinned himself against the doorway, feeling crusty marks on his stomach. He knew he could not go to the bathroom now. He looked around Yunho's room.  
"Y-Yunho-ah..."  
"Hn?" Yunho asked, attention fixed on the computer.  
"Can I have that waterbottle?" He pointed to the bottle on the nightstand.  
"Go ahead."  
Jaejoong peeled himself away from the door. He grabbed a few Kleenexes and the water bottle. He paused and peeked over his shoulder to look at Yunho, who could've cared less.  
He quickly wetted the Kleenex with water and lifted his shirt, wiping his stomach. The dry, crusty mess was not coming off. He scrubbed harder and the Kleenex fell apart. Jaejoong groaned in frustration, his stomach now red with white pieces.  
"You alright?" Yunho asked, he was turned away from the computer.  
Jaejoong looked back and forth. "Fine..."  
He quickly threw away the useless tissues and got off the bed. His stomach still felt crusty but not as bad as before. Yunho watched as Jaejoong clapped his hands together to rid of little white pieces. He turned again to face the computer as Jaejoong hovered over him.  
Jaejoong watched him fiddle with the computer. His eyes fell to the back of Yunho's shoulder and he rested his chin there. Yunho ignored it, still playing with the computer.  
Five minutes passed and Yunho and Jaejoong had not said a word to each other.  
"Yunho-ah..."  
"What is it?"  
"Didn't you want my help?"  
"Mm one second..."  
Jaejoong pouted, did Yunho really want his help? Or did he call him into his room for another reason. He shuttered at the thought of their earlier actions. He figured that was why Yunho had called him in here in the first place but Yunho seemed to be serious about work.  
Jaejoong decided to test the unsure waters. He slipped his arms around Yunho's neck, folding his hands together over the leader's chest. Yunho did not budge, which frustrated the oldest.  
"Yunho-ah..." Jaejoong whispered deeply into Yunho's ear.  
"One second." He said again.  
Jaejoong stood straight, glaring at the back of Yunho's head. 'What did he call me in here for?'  
He spun Yunho around, looking at him angrily. "What did you call me in here for?"  
Yunho blinked.  
"You haven't asked me to help you yet... So why am I here? I thought you wanted to..." Jaejoong paused.  
"For help... I feel better when you're in the room with me."  
Jaejoong's anger grew. Not that he could think of anything, but he was sure there was something better he could've been doing. He grabbed Yunho's collar and threw him against the bed.  
"If that was all then why didn't you tell me? I've been trying to figure out why I was here..."  
Jaejoong climbed on top of Yunho, pinning him to the bed. Yunho sat up, putting a hand on Jaejoong's chest, trying to push him up.  
"You could've just asked."  
Jaejoong pushed the leader back down harshly. "I'm not a mind reader Yunho."  
He leaned over to seize the leader's lips when Yunho interrupted.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm doing what I thought you called me in here for."  
Jaejoong was about to make contact again when Yunho put his hand over the older's lips.  
"I didn't call you in here for that."  
"I know that!"  
Jaejoong struggled around Yunho's hand. The leader flipped his hyung, straddling him against the bed.  
"Then why are you trying? I only wanted your company."  
Yunho's hips pinned Jaejoong down. It was an awkward position but he took it as an opportunity. He reached forward, swiftly undoing Yunho's belt and going for the button and zipper.  
"Jaejoong!"  
Yunho grabbed Jaejoong's hands, pinning them over his head.  
"What's gotten into you?"  
Jaejoong wanted to punch the leader harshly.  
"It's okay when you need 'help' but as soon as I take initiative it's wrong?" Jaejoong struggled against the leaders grip.  
"No, that's not it! I... I..."  
"Get off me Yunho. I get it. I'll leave."  
"No..."  
"Yunho.." Jaejoong glared at Yunho, he didn't want to continue anymore.  
"I wanted you here..."  
"I don't want to be here... You're hurting me."  
Yunho rolled over, releasing Jaejoong. Jaejoong sat up, rubbing his wrist which were red. He stood up.  
"You're horrible Yunho..."  
Jaejoong was about to head for the door when Yunho grabbed him, pulling him back towards the bed and pinning him face first against the sheets.  
"Yunho-ah!"  
"Am I really that horrible? You want it that badly?"  
"No!" Jaejoong struggled but the leader seemed to be stronger.  
Yunho pushed Jaejoong's shirt to his shoulders, his hands gliding against the skin as they found his nipples. Jaejoong shivered, still trying to push the younger off.  
"Stop Yunho-ah!"  
Yunho leaned over, biting Jaejoong's back. "Isn't this why you're here?"  
"Not like this..."  
Jaejoong buried his face in the blankets but Yunho kept on. He pinched and squeezed Jaejoong's nipples, causing them to harden. Jaejoong panted against the sheet, his hips twitching against Yunho's. His body twitched as Yunho bit his neck. The leader pulled his hyung's face away from the blankets.  
"I lied..." Yunho said.  
He licked Jaejoong's cheek, kissing his jawline to the corner of his mouth.  
"I did want you here for that reason."  
Jaejoong took a deep breath, ready to protest when Yunho seized his mouth. His pants were covered by Yunho's mouth. Yunho forced his tongue instead the older's mouth, sucking on the the others. Jaejoong moaned softly, trying to push Yunho's tongue out of his mouth. The more Jaejoong struggled the more Yunho would press harder. Yunho reached between Jaejoong's legs, rubbing his palm against his hyung's pants. Jaejoong threw his head back, gasping.  
"I thought you didn't want this." Yunho smiling, stroking the outside of Jaejoong's pants.  
Jaejoong bit his lip, moaning against the bed. Yunho quickly ripped open Jaejoong's belt, gaining a small protest again. He pressed the older boy against the bed with one hand, only using the other to get rid of the annoying clothing, atleast to Jaejoong's knees. Jaejoong still fought against Yunho. Sighing in frustration, Yunho pulled his hyung's shirt over his head and tied it around his wrists. Jaejoong's eyes widened.  
"Y-Yunho-ah!"  
"If you would just stop struggling."  
Yunho massaged Jaejoong's rear, caressing the soft skin he had touched hours earlier. This time it was much nicer. Yunho looked around the room, eyes landing on the small tub of Vaseline on his nighttable. It would have to do. The table was a bit far out of his reach. He'd have to distract Jaejoong in order to reach it. His hands slid between Jaejoong's legs again, roughly gripping the heat. He moved his hands up and down, pre-cum making his movements slicker. He squeezed the tip in his hand, massaging the hot shaft in his palm.  
Jaejoong griped the sheet tight, moaning and panting into the cotton material. He didn't remember feeling this good before, even if his hand were tied up. Yunho watched as Jaejoong buried his face into the blankets again, he squeezed Jaejoong roughly before quickly rolling on the bed to grab the Vaseline and rolling back. Jaejoong only had time to raise his head before Yunho was back on him. He could feel Yunho's clothed length pressed against him. This again... It hurt before but would it hurt now? He bumped back against Yunho, the leader moaning in frustration. Grabbing Jaejoong's hips roughly, Yunho grinded harshly against his hyung's hips. Jaejoong got on his hands, pushing off the bed. Yunho spread Jaejoong, grinding between Jaejoong's cheeks, rubbing against him directly.  
"A-ahh!" Jaejoong's eyes widened.  
Yunho pushed Jaejoong back against the bed, feeling that Jaejoong might try to get up. He swiftly undid his belt and pants, climbing out of them and tossing them to the floor. Not wasting any time, he popped open the Vaseline, dipping his fingers and coating his heat in it. He gasped, not realizing how cold the thick substance actually was. Dipping his fingers in once more, he ran the digits over Jaejoong's hole. Jaejoong shuttered, leaning away from Yunho's touch. The leader fingered around the tiny entrance, slipping a finger inside. Yunho massaged the inside of Jaejoong's thigh, relaxing him as he added two more fingers. Jaejoong gasped, biting the sheets. He moaned unwantingly, it was only making Yunho press on. Satisfied and impatient, Yunho pulled his fingers out. Rubbing his length over again, he pressed into Jaejoong's entrance.  
Jaejoong cried out, his fingers digging into the blanket and pulling on it moaned, remembering that the tightness had never left. Controlling his breath again, Yunho began to move back and forth. He shivered as he almost completely slipped out of Jaejoong, sliding back into the tight heat.  
Jaejoong pulled on the sheets, trying to get away from Yunho. The leader grabbed his hips, pulling him back and slamming back against his hips. Yunho pressed Jaejoong into the bed, pounding his hips into the older, bouncing on the mattress. Jaejoong cried against the material. Yunho moaned, his voice echoing the room and back to Jaejoong's ears. He raised his head from the sheets and watched his bound wrists as he bounced against Yunho's hips. Yunho's hand suddenly covered the shirtcuff as Yunho moved rougher. Yunho's hand slipped from Jaejoong's hips and between his legs, massaging the hard length. Jaejoong arched back against Yunho causing the leader to groan, gripping Jaejoong's heat harder.  
"Ah Joongie..."  
Yunho moved faster, pulling Jaejoong's restraint back as he sat up. He flipped back on the bed, sitting Jaejoong on top of him. His hyung was panted and red faced, staring at him. Yunho bumped his hips, almost knocking Jaejoong off, but enough to get the hint. Jaejoong began to rock his hips over Yunho, the leader digging his fingers into the older's skin. Yunho could feel the tightness loosen but get hotter. Jaejoong began to move faster, bouncing too roughly for Yunho.  
The leader swallowed, almost choking. "A-ah Joongie!"  
He lifted his hips off the bed, pressing his heat deeply into Jaejoong as he came. Yunho's hips twitched, bringing Jaejoong to his climax as he spilled his seed over Yunho's stomach.  
Jaejoong fell on top of Yunho, panting roughly and having trouble breathing. His bangs stuck to his face but his hands were still bound to move them so he rubbed his forehead against Yunho's chest. Yunho watched, chuckling slightly as he pushed them out of his hyung's face. Jaejoong looked at Yunho, his eyes now clear. Yunho swallowed hard, now realizing why Jaejoong had not used his hands. He grabbed the bound, pulling it up and untieing it. He kissed the bruise that was already forming around Jaejoong's wrist. Anger boiled at the pit of Jaejoong's stomach. Once Yunho released his wrist, Jaejoong slapped Yunho roughly. He got up from the bed, quickly putting on his clothes and rushing out of the room. Yunho slapped a hand over his forehead. This did not end well at all.  
Yunho sat up, feeling something wet on his stomach. He grabbed a couple tissues to wipe off the mess. Yunho put on his clothes and left his room. He heard the shower still running in the bathroom so he walked in. He ripped open the shower curtain to see Yoochun, Changmin and Junsu sitting in the tub, the shower running over them.  
"What are you guys doing?" Yunho asked, looking not so confused.  
"Washing each others backs." Yoochun smiled tiredly.  
Yunho raised a brow. "Well hurry up, I need to shower too." Yunho left the boys, going back to his room to sulk.  
He was in a great mood to begin with, he certainly didn't need to see the other three members of the group in that kind of situation.  
FML. 


End file.
